Naruto's victorious adventure
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is in the school tribeca prep and meets his soul mate Tori what will happen in the story only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the author formerly known as scorpionking now known as Scorpion royalty cause my wife and I will be writing stories together or should I say wife and our girlfriend yes my wife is bi and its awesome anyway on with the story my wife came up with**

At a school called Tribeca prep a 17 year old girl named Tori Vega had just finished a song for a project that humiliated a young man named Ryder Daniels who was a player it was now time for a new student who had just arived earlier that week to do his project his name was Naruto Uzumaki he was an 18 year old young man who is a senior at the school

"I have never heard this guy sing have any of you" Tori asked after getting off stage they all said no and that he was rarely seen around school and after it was over dissapeared like he was a ghost some said they thought they saw a swirl of fire others a puff of smoke and yet others just said he faded away while walking from the school.

thats when the fog machine came on and a young man with spiky golden hair came out in nothing but an unbuttoned button up white shirt and the girls were all blushing cause he was ripped to the max hell he had an eight pack instead of the usual six that body builders had and the thing is he was not huge his muscles were compact and so he was not bulky at all his pants were a pair of ripped up black jeans and they could see a tattoo of a fox with nine tails on his right bicep and on his left bicep was what looked like a purple fire like tattoo and both his ears were pierced with an earing that odly looked like a strange knife as a design (kunai earrings) in a voice that made the girls want to jump his bones he said "this is a song I wrote hope you like it if you don't I don't really give a fuck"

(Song is usher Bad girl)

Sho nuff  
>Shawty<br>What it do?  
>Oh<br>Pimpin', oh boy  
>uh<p>

What y'all know about a supermodel  
>Fresh outta Elle magazine<br>Buy her own bottles  
>Look pimp juice, I need me one<br>Bad than a mutha  
>I hear you sayin'<br>I need a bad girl  
>If you're a bad girl<p>

Players when you see me  
>Act like you know me<br>I keep a dollar worth of dimes  
>You know pimpin' ain't easy<br>For all my chicks in the club  
>Who knows how to cut a rug<br>If you're a bad girl  
>Get at me bad girl<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>Ooh work me baby<br>Shakin' it the way I like  
>I'm ready to be bad<br>I need a bad girl (say yeah)  
>Get at me bad girl<br>What sexy lady's comin' home with me tonight?  
>I'm ready to be bad<br>I need a bad girl (super bad baby)  
>Get at me bad girl<p>

Now I've seen a lot of broads  
>All on one accord<br>Everyone looked the same but  
>Take a look at my dame (my dame)<br>Fo' sho', she take that Hypnotic or Alize  
>There ain't much more I can say but (I need a)<br>I need a bad girl (bad girl)  
>If you're a bad girl<p>

Got one thou' on the bar now  
>Chick need a drink on the flo' now<br>Look at them bad girls movin' it  
>Makin' faces while they doin' it<br>Oh, I wanna take one to the restroom  
>So close I'm smellin' like your perfume<br>If you're a bad girl  
>Get at me bad girl<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>Ooh work me baby<br>Shakin' it the way I like  
>I'm ready to be bad<br>I need a bad girl (say yeah)  
>Get at me bad girl<br>What sexy lady's comin' home with me tonight?  
>I'm ready to be bad<br>I need a bad girl (super bad baby)  
>Get at me bad girl<p>

I'mma get one of them  
>Get me one of them<br>Get me one of them  
>Get me one of them<br>Get me one of them  
>Oh oh oh oh<br>Get at me bad girl  
>I'mma get one of them<br>Get me one of them  
>Get me one of them<br>Get me one of them  
>Get me one of them<br>Oh oh oh oh  
>Get at me bad girl<p>

If you wanna party  
>I got what you lookin' for<br>Come see me in the V.I.P. for bad company  
>It's very necessary<br>To be that kinda girl for me  
>If you are, then baby come<br>Let's leave

_[Chorus]_  
>Ooh work me baby<br>Shakin' it the way I like  
>I'm ready to be bad<br>I need a bad girl (say yeah)  
>Get at me bad girl<br>What sexy lady's comin' home with me tonight?  
>I'm ready to be bad<br>I need a bad girl (super bad baby)  
>Get at me bad girl<p>

_[x2]_  
>I'mma get one of them<br>Get me one of them  
>Get me one of them<br>Get me one of them  
>Get me one of them<br>Oh oh oh oh  
>Get at me bad girl<br>I'mma get one of them  
>Get me one of them<br>Get me one of them  
>Get me one of them<br>Get me one of them  
>Oh oh oh oh<br>Get at me bad girl

Callin' all girls around the world  
>Yeah, get bad<br>If you're out there I wanna see you  
>If you hear me get at me<br>Bad girls around the world  
>Yeah, stay bad if you're out there<br>I wanna see you if you hear me  
>Get at me bad girl<p>

when the song ended the girls were about ready to jump on stage and say they were bad but one girl beat them to it that girl was Tori Vega and she wanted to get to know the new guy better.

"Hey Naruto right"

"Yeah can I help you oh and great song earlier"

"You too so you like bad girls"

"Yeah they are my type always has been except when I was really young like 8 to 13 I was in love or thought I was with a girl who turned out to be totally flat chested and very abusive she beat the crap out of me all the time for the smallest things but enough about that what did you need"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me and my friends tonight is italian night so we are going to Olive garden you up for it"

"sure just let me pack up my stuff and go get my Truck and if you want a ride I can give you and one other person a lift" Tori looked back and everyone had already taken off so she made a quick decision and said "I will take you up on that offer but only me everyone else is gone" naruto nodded and started packing his guitar fog machine and buttoned up his shirt and took out a chain necklace with a ornamental piece that looked like a cross between a angel and demon so it looked like a fallen angel he slipped it on and got in his truck after opening the other side for tori they drove off to Olive Garden no knowing that this would be the start of a long life together and also not knowing they had just met their soul mate in each other

They had finished the dinner with Naruto paying for the whole thing he was actually loaded and no one knew Naruto ended up driving Tori home and walked her to her door and when they got to the door Naruto said good night and started to leave when Tori grabbed his arm and he turned to ask what she wanted when he felt a pair of soft lips touch his he was shocked at first but not for long as he deepened it and he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth she accepted and their tongues waged war for about 3 minutes until his tongue won and explored her mouth thats when the porch light came on and Tori's mom came out and said "Oh sorry I thought it was just Tori she shut the door and they resumed kissing only for the door to open back up and a flash of light indicating that a picture had been taken Tori turned around and screamed "Mom" only for her mom to run off laughing like a maniac saying that her daughter was in love and that Naruto was a keeper for some reason her mom knew that Naruto had a charm about him that would make him a great husband for tori and that she did not need to worry about her.

Naruto left and when he got to his home which was a mansion he started to remember how he ended up here

(Flashback)

"Naruto uzumaki you are hereby banished from Konoha and are to have your chakra sealed all your memories erased and replaced with false ones as well as all your belongings confiscated and given to the Uchiha for almost killing him when he came back to the village" said the village warhawk danzo

Naruto had seen red since the belongings they wanted were the sword on his back that was his moms the jutsu scrolls left to him by both his mom and dad and they wanted him to hand over the uzumaki legendary summon contract the Draco contract which had all types of reptile creatures from regular types to mythical types and the last thing they were trying to get was his dna that held the Maelstrom eye doujutsu said to be a combination of strength speed and inteligance so they could implant the dna from him into the uchiha and make him stronger.

But Naruto did the unexpected he went threw some hand signs that no one knew and said (Angel style dimension transport) and the last thing the council saw was Naruto flipping them the bird before dissapearing to who knows where for them but to him he landed in another dimension called earth 129 and decided to settle here.

**So tell me what you guys think of my wifes story she wants some good feedback and I hope you don't flame cause if you do it will be put in the next chap and made fun of but constructive criticism is always welcome until next time ja ne**


	2. Rock your socks off weekend

**Hey guys this is my wifes second chap to Naruto's Victorious adventure and it looks pretty good it has some romance in this chap and a few new songs from different artists anyway on with the chap**

Naruto and Tori had been dating for a few months today was the week before Halloween and Naruto and Tori were working on some homework for sikowits class oh who are we kidding they were in Tori's room making out with Naruto holding tori against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Naruto don't you think we should finish our homework for sikowitz you know creating and performing a song for rock your socks off weekend."

"Yeah but kissing you is so addictive"

Tori blushed at that and said "Ok thirty more minutes of making out and then we get to work".

Naruto smiled at that and so an hour later since they went to eat after making out we find them in Tori's room with Naruto writing song music and tori thinking up words but the thing is Naruto also had two different songs he was gonna sing at the Rock your socks off weekend.

**"Rock your socks off weekend"**

the headmaster of the school came up to the mic and said "ok now Tori Vega and Naruto Namikaze will perform a song called My boo that they wrote."

Tori and Naruto walked and took the two mikes provided and music started playing from a Cd they made with the music they made for the song

Usher and Alicia keys my boo

(Naurto intro)

There's always that one person  
>That will always have your heart<br>You never see it coming  
>Cause you're blinded from the start<br>Know that you're that one for me  
>It's clear for everyone to see<br>Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

[Tori intro:  
>I don't know bout you all<br>But I know about us and uh  
>It's the only way<br>We know how to rock  
>I don't know bout you all<br>But I know about us and uh  
>It's the only way<br>We know how to rock

[Naruto Verse:  
>Do you remember girl<br>I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
>Cause I remember girl<br>I was the one who said put your lips like this  
>Even before all the fame and<br>People screaming your name  
>Girl I was there when you were my baby<p>

[Chorus (Naruto):  
>It started when we were younger<br>You were mine my boo  
>Now another brother's taken over<br>But its still in your eyes my boo  
>Even though we used to argue it's alright<br>I know we haven't seen each other  
>In awhile but you will always be my boo<p>

[Tori:  
>I was in love with you when we were younger<br>You were mine my boo  
>And I see it from time to time<br>I still feel like my boo  
>And I can see it no matter<br>How I try to hide my boo  
>Even though there's another man who's in my life<br>You will always be my boo

[Tori Verse:  
>Yes I remember boy<br>Cause after we kissed  
>I could only think about your lips<br>Yes I remember boy  
>The moment I knew you were the one<br>I could spend my life with  
>Even before all the fame<br>And people screaming your name  
>I was there and you were my baby<p>

[Chorus:  
>[Naruto:<br>It started when we were younger  
>You were mine my boo<br>Now another brother's taken over  
>But its still in your eyes my boo<br>Even though we used to argue it's alright  
>I know we haven't seen each other<br>In awhile but you will always be my boo

[Tori:  
>I was in love with you when we were younger<br>You were mine my boo  
>And I see it from time to time<br>I still feel like my boo  
>And I can see it no matter<br>How I try to hide my boo  
>Even though there's another man who's in my life<br>You will always be my boo

[Naruto:  
>My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo<p>

[Tori:  
>My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo<p>

[Chorus (Usher):  
>It started when we were younger<br>You were mine my boo  
>Now another brother's taken over<br>But its still in your eyes my boo  
>Even though we used to argue it's alright<br>I know we haven't seen each other  
>In awhile but you will always be my boo<p>

[Tori & Naruto:  
>I don't know bout you all<br>But I know about us and uh  
>It's the only way<br>We know how to rock  
>I don't know bout you all<br>But I know about us and uh  
>It's the only way<br>We know how to rock...

They bowed when they were done and the crowd went wild the headmaster came back and said "Give it up for Naruto and Tori now Naruto has written and performed the music for two songs he told me he wants to sing the first is to all those girls who think even good guys are cheating and the second is to his girlfriend Tori".

(Corbin bleu deal with it)

We've been together for too long, we've been through too much  
>To have the same conversation, you seem to like so much<br>Still you gotta think I'mm cheating, you don't listen well  
>I don't wanna talk gir, why don't you just tell me...<p>

What I, what I gotta do, girl, to get your through to you, so  
>I can ease your mind, it's all about you girl<br>If you don't know then you have got to...  
>Deal with it<br>I ain't telling you no lies girl  
>Deal with it<br>Tell me why you roll your eyes, just  
>Deal with it<br>Coz you know, ain't nobody but you  
>You should know, ain't nobody but you<p>

I don't really know what's with you, who's been feeding you lies?  
>What is with the constant questions?<br>Girl you really ain't been acting right  
>I don't thrive off attention, that won't lead me to stray<br>How can I make you see, that doesn't flatter me  
>All that I wanna know's...<p>

What I, what I gotta do, girl, to get through to you, so  
>I can ease your mind, it's all about you girl<br>If you don't know then you have got to...  
>Deal with it<br>I ain't telling you no lies girl  
>Deal with it<br>Tell me why you roll your eyes, just  
>Deal with it<br>Coz you know, ain't nobody but you  
>You should know, ain't nobody but you<p>

Look I told you more than once and you really gotta understand, girl  
>Every time that you wanna front, and you start to wonder where I am<br>I wish you would just stop acting this way, I wish you would just realize that you push me away...

Nobody, nobody, nobody but, nobody, nobody, but you girl

Nobody, nobody, nobody but, nobody, nobody, but you girl

Deal with it  
>I ain't telling you no lies girl<br>Deal with it  
>Tell me why you roll your eyes, just<br>Deal with it  
>Coz you know, ain't nobody but you<br>You should know, ain't nobody but you

Deal with it  
>I ain't telling you no lies girl<br>Deal with it  
>Tell me why you roll your eyes, just<br>Deal with it  
>Coz you know, ain't nobody but you<br>You should know, ain't nobody but you

there was lots of cheers even from the girls who thought there boys cheated on them Jade looked at Beck and realized that Beck was a good guy and would treat her right despite him having famous girls who are his friends and nothing more.

"this next song is to my girl Tori who I love so much and after the song would like to ask her a question so here goes nothing

Music started up again and Naruto stood with his back to the crowd until it got to a certain point and turned around singing

Corbin bleu Whatever it takes)

Uh, oh, whatever it takes 2x  
>Stand outside your place down on my knees<br>In the pouring rain if that's what you need  
>To see that I aint, aint trying to be<br>Here for a day but for eternity  
>Not playing no games I wish you would see<br>Just trying to get you on the same page  
>If you feel half of what I feel<br>Then you know it's kind of scary to need somebody else  
>But this love is necessary<br>It's keeping me alive  
>It's why my heart is beating<br>It's why I got to try  
>To get you with me<br>So baby  
>Oh I'll do whatever it takes<br>And I aint going to quit it until you're here with me  
>Oh I'll do whatever it takes<br>If anybody out there's feeling the same let me hear you say  
>Uh, oh, whatever it takes 2x<br>I'd spend it all buy diamonds and pearls  
>It'd be worth the fall if you were my girl<br>Just say you'll play along and I'll give you the world  
>I just need you near me don't care how much it hurts<br>I'm so determined I swear I'll make it work  
>It'll be all about you I'll put you first<br>If you feel half of what I feel  
>Then you know it's kind of scary to need somebody else<br>But this love is necessary  
>It's keeping me alive<br>It's why my heart is beating  
>It's why I got to try<br>To get you with me  
>So baby<br>Oh I'll do whatever it takes  
>And I aint going to quit it until you're here with me<br>Oh I'll do whatever it takes  
>If anybody out there's feeling the same let me hear you say<br>Uh, oh, whatever it takes 2x  
>If you feel half of what I feel<br>Then you know it's kind of scary to need somebody else  
>But this love is necessary<br>It's keeping me alive  
>It's why my heart is beating<br>It's why I got to try  
>To get you with me<br>So baby  
>Oh I'll do whatever it takes<br>And I aint going to quit it until you're here with me  
>Oh I'll do whatever it takes<br>If anybody out there's feeling the same let me hear you say  
>Uh, oh, whatever it takes x2<p>

everyone was slack jawed at that and if they were cartoons they were sure their mouths would be threw the floor Naruto walked over to Tori and got on one knee and everyone gasped when he pulled out a velvet box and looked Tori right in the eyes and said "Tori I know we have only been dating for a few months but will you marry me you know after you graduate from Tribecca prep that way we have about a year and a half to plan it and it would also make me the happiest man in the world if you said yes".

The headmaster was on stage and he said "well this is a first a proposal at Rock you socks off weekend".

"Yes I will Marry you Naruto".

Naruto stood up and was immediately tackled by Tori who was kissing the life out of him.

the show went on with Beck singing I'm to sexy for my shirt and others who just bombed Jade sang Sexy naughty bitchy me and Kat Valentine sang Gypsy woman by Hilary duff

all threw the weekend Naruto and Tori made out not stopping unless they had to go to the bathroom or eat and sleep but they did sleep in eachothers arms once when Naruto was stuck at their house because of really bad weather they fell asleep watching movies.

**Next time expect a lot of fluff and some of Naruto's past comes in the form of a certain Sharingan user**


	3. Christmas surprise and shocking reveal

**Hey guys Scorpion Royalty here with a new chap for Naruto's victorious adventure its a christmas chapter just for the heck of it and it ties in with what I needed in the chap**

Today at Tribeca prep three different girls were looking for their boyfriends/fiance since it was Christmas Eve these girls were Jade who was looking for Beck Kat who had just recently hooked up with Andre and Tori who was looking for her Fiance Naruto the boys had left a week ago to audition for a movie in Florida and were supposed to be back today so the girls met up at the door to the school hoping to meet up with their men.

"Tori what time did Naruto send on your phone saying they would be here" said Jade.

"Um lets see he said they should be at the school at five thirty in the evening and its six on the dot."

at that time the headmaster of Tribeca prep told them to goto the auditorioum since they had a play to rehearse for the Christmas opening of said play.

"Hey guys do you think something happened to them" asked Kat

"no our guys are tough" said Tori with what sounded like worry in her voice.

"I say we get to the auditorium for practice we have to get in our costumes". said Jade she was upset that Beck was not there with her but she would not let it ruin her performance.

Kat and Tori agreed and went to the Auditorium following Jade when they got their the Director told them to get on stage thats when something happened all the lights went off and music started playing Tori Jade and Kat were all thinking what the fuck thats when they heard it Tori's Fiance Naruto started singing then Beck than Andre

Big time rush All I want for Christmas is you I don't own the song

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
>I just want you for my own more than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>It's YOU

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
>I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>Yooou baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe  
>I won't make a list and sent it to the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer's click

Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding onto me so tight<br>What more can I do?

All I want for Christmas is you  
>Yooou baby<p>

Oh! All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)  
>And the sound of children's laughter fills the air<br>And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me? oooh<p>

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door  
>I just want you for my own more than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>Yooou baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
>You're all I want<br>You're all I need  
>Christmas day baby you and me<p>

You're all I want  
>You're all I need<br>Christmas Day baby you and me

Tori , Jade , and Kat were all crying tears of joy when their boyfreinds made their appearances.

all of a sudden the lights went out again and a voice said "I finally found you Dobe".

**Sorry guys I know this is a short chap but it was needed to introduce the main Antagonist in the story and yes its Sasuke the emo dick loving ass hole anyway tell me what you think next chap has a fight scene with Naruto and Sasuke as well as the first Lemon of the Story reveiw if you please**


End file.
